Commonly known liftgate designs utilize a custom lift section that is designed to reside proximate the back end of a truck. These tailgates are designed to abut the trailing edge of the platform of the truck or similar type vehicle. The operating mechanisms for these tailgates are generally coupled to the frame of the vehicle at a distance below the platform of the vehicle resulting in a non-desirable appearance.
Commonly known liftgates are designed whereby the lift section is lowered where the bottom of the lift section contacts the ground. This will scratch the bottom of the lift section. The lift section is generally rotated from a horizontal position to a vertical position, the bottom becoming the visually shown section. This would result in a visually undesirable surface.
Pickup trucks, Sport Utility Vehicles, Sport Utility-Pickup truck Hybrids, and other vehicles with a platform and respective tailgate could benefit from the addition of a means to lift objects towards the platform. The currently known designs would require the replacement of the tailgate. Further, the current designs lower the liftgate whereby the liftgate contacts the ground. This contact can disfigure the liftgate, resulting in a non-desirable appearance.
Commonly known tailgates may include a means for providing a larger lifting platform by the inclusion of a foldable section.
Pickup trucks are commonly used to transport items such as all terrain vehicles (ATV's), motorcycles, bicycles, construction tooling, landscaping equipment and material, and the like.
Common pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles, conversion vehicles, station wagons, and the like, are known to have storage areas that at times may be shorter than desired.
Commonly known liftgates are flat, providing either a horizontal extended platform or a vertical tailgate to the pickup bed, thus the liftgates are limited in that they can not increase the contained dimensions within a pickup truck bed or other storage areas. The contained dimensions would include a horizontal platform and vertical sides.
What is desired is a liftgate design that provides a means to lift objects towards the platform of a vehicle, without changing the aesthetics of the current vehicle. It is further desired to include a means to increase the contained storage area of the vehicle.